


John Finds Out

by blueprint_0



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: John's POV, M/M, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint_0/pseuds/blueprint_0
Summary: Inspiration:"Currently thinking about weecest. More specifically, weecest where the boys aren't as sneaky as they think and John knows everything. Just love the idea of Sam and Dean completely wrecking their daddy's heart and there's absolutely nothing he can do, because in the end he's the only one to blame."sweetness-of-sammy
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704859
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	John Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-alone drabble :)
> 
> This isn't very graphic, but I don't think anything with "underage" should be rated T, so that's why it's M.
> 
> I’ve read a ton of “John knows” fics on AO3, so I genuinely hope these are my original thoughts. For the record, I adore any fics with “controversial” ships and a father-figure knowing what’s up.

John promised he’d be away for only five nights. He left his 14-year-old and 10-year-old boys in a motel room on the better side of town. Lots of outside light. Receptionists who appeared more likely to call the police for any suspicious activity. And he managed to hustle double the amount of cash to leave for his boys. He knew when the cash ran dry, Dean tended to take more risks.

But it turned out to be seven nights. Dean assured him over the phone that everything was fine. John wished he could have a camera on them, just to make sure. And to know if his oldest lied. If he did go out and find his own cash to keep Sam happy and comfortable. John never found any evidence, but why would he, when he taught his son how to hide, lie, and steal like a pro?

When he returned to the hotel room, everything appeared the way he expected. His boys seemed to be well-fed but antsy for a little freedom. John gave them his last $10 bill and told them to go out. See a movie, go to the arcade, go to the skate park, whatever. Just be back by 11:00pm.

John was in dire need of a nap, so he set the alarm for 10:30pm, to make sure he was awake for the boys coming home.

He was startled awake by the alarm, much too soon. It was dark outside except for the florescent lights through the half-closed curtains.

Without turning on the lights, he got up and took a piss, washed his face, and sorted through toiletries to see what needed to be replenished.

When he finished making a mental list, he sat down on the bed, running his hand through his hair, hoping the boys would be back soon so he could have a drink. Or two. Or five.

A hard thump hit the wall right next to their door. John sat up straight and listened closely.

He heard Dean’s laugh, then a high-pitched squeal of Sammy’s laugh. Dean shushed him, loudly.

John smiled, shaking his head. He was jealous of Dean and Sam’s bond. He wished he had a bond with each of his boys. But he didn’t. They listened to him and respected him, but they didn’t see him as someone they could talk to or have fun with. He knew this. And he made no effort to change things.

He laid down on the bed, rolling on his side, away from the door. It was still 20 minutes before their curfew.

John heard another thump and murmurs of a conversation, but nothing he could make out, not that he was trying.

At exactly 11:00pm, the door opened and the boys walked in. John turned on the light and greeted them, noticing Sam’s hair out of place. He smiled again, thinking that Dean must have been play wrestling with Sam again.

* * *

The next time John had to leave for three or more nights, he decided to install a secret camera. He needed to know if Dean was going out and hustling cash. It was too dangerous for Dean to do this with John out-of-town and he had a gut feeling Dean was lying to him.

During the hunt, John ended up leaving the boys for the promised three nights. Still, when they were asleep, he took down the micro-camera and plugged the memory card into a camcorder. He closed the bathroom door and sat on the ledge of the bathtub to watch and fast-forward through the dull parts.

The first thing he noticed was Sam and Dean sleeping in the same bed. John was confused by this. They slept together when John was with them, but during his time away, both beds always appeared slept in.

They slept all through the first night. In the morning Dean left for the continental breakfast. He brought back enough food for both of them, plus cereal boxes and fruit for lunch.

Sam and Dean did their exercises, watched TV, used the bathroom, nothing exciting. Dean read some magazines, Sam read some books.

When it appeared to be late afternoon, Dean heated up some food in the microwave and they ate together in front of the TV. Sam cleaned up after they finished eating and went back to the couch with Dean.

Then Sam was stretched out across Dean’s lap. They were talking and Dean was stroking Sam’s hair.

Then they were kissing. Really kissing. Making out.

John snapped the camcorder closed.

He walked out of the bathroom and stared at his sons, sleeping together in a queen-sized bed. They were on opposite ends, not even touching each other.

After several minutes he left the room as quietly as possible. He went to the Impala and dug out the pack of cigarettes he kept for emergencies. John sat in the driver seat and lit the death stick while opening the camcorder again and hitting play.

He had to push fast-forward on the slowest setting. Their kissing lead to 10-year-old Sammy straddling Dean’s hips. To Dean taking off Sam’s shirt. To Sam tumbling off his brother to hastily remove the rest of his clothes while Dean did the same. To their bed. To…

John’s hands were shaking.

They didn’t have sex, only sucked each other off. Afterwards, they fell asleep for the second night, naked and curled up together.

The next day went similar to the first. Dean left for a short time and came back with a grocery bag. The contents appeared consistent with the amount of money he left them.

He watched Dean talk to him on the phone, then pass the phone to Sam. He remembered telling both of them to behave…

On the third night they didn’t do anything sexual or intimate. But they slept in John’s bed together. To make it seem like they slept in separate beds if John came home after the third night, like he said he would.

By mid-morning, John returned from the hunt.

Well, now he knew Dean wasn’t hustling cash or stealing.

Or maybe he was, but it wouldn’t be the worst thing his oldest son has ever done.

The thing John allowed him to do for who knows how long.

He removed the memory card and opened the door. Using the lighter, he set the memory card on fire and waited for it to catch before dropping it on the pavement.

John knew he couldn’t stop this. That he wouldn’t stop it, even if he could. He never considered himself a coward, but now he realized, in full clarity, that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the [Tumblr post](https://blueprint-0.tumblr.com/post/616515728032628736/im-taking-a-stab-at-some-drabbles-so-thank-you)


End file.
